Rise of the Guards
by MyCityUnderWater
Summary: Just to practice more on writing. This is Inspired by a picture I found in Tumblr. Frost and Sandman from Call of Duty. /May/ contain OOCness...


_**This is something I wrote for Devantreart on Tumblr. They drew Frost holding two figures of Jack Frost and Sandman from Rise of the Guardians and I just /had/ to write it!**_

_**Here's the link!**_ devantreart .tumblr post/37977770607/ i-dont-know-more-practice (just remove spaces)

_**Thanks for giving me the permission to write about them ;v; I know I have poor writing skills but that's something need to be written :I adding to the fact there's hardly any story for these two characters.**_

_**~!~**_

The Christmas this year was rather different.

Last year, the Delta Force base was almost filled, except for one General and a 3 or 4 soldiers who had missed their families, and even their visits didn't last that long.

This year, though, the base looked like a haunted mansion. There is absolutely no life here. No more chatting that filled the dining hall. No more annoying music playing until you give up on having a comfortable sleep. And certainly no more jokers who entertained everyone.

Among the little number of people who stayed, Frost and Sandman had stayed too. It was rather unusual for Sandman to do so, especially how tiring his work can get. Frost didn't leave as well, giving his usual excuse that his family had left for a vacation somewhere. And he wasn't invited. His Captain kept his reasons for himself, though. Secretive as always.

The quiet TV in the dinning room was the only thing keeping Derek awake. And if weren't for his friend's shoulder, Worm, he would have long slept right on the table. He had to admit, he missed Grinch… that man was the talkative member in the team, giving the most funny comments in the most serious situations and not even giving a flying shit about it. Grinch had to leave him too, he had a girlfriend to take care of while he had the chance.

The wise one of the group, Truck, had left as well. He was already excited to visit his family, and Frost could see it clearly in his usual stoic face… He was rather happy for the man, but he had missed him as well. So Sandman was the only one left to keep his company, along with Worm, sitting opposite the room to read whatever reports he had to take care of, even in his damn vacation.

Feeling a shift in his friend's position, he opened his eyes, realizing just then that he was napping over Worm's shoulder. He gave the other an apologetic smile before straightening up, finally focusing on what's on TV. "That's Rise of the Guardians. Man… I wish they had a 'Worm' in there." Said the man beside him, staring at the screen, expressionless.

The movie was an animation of… Christmas, that's what he thought at least. There was a Santa Claus, as he guessed, a rabbit, a guy with white hair and blue shirt (who he find probably the best in the movie so far) a fairy and a small short guy with a lot of yellow on him. "…What do you mean?" Frost finally replied, sparing his friend a side glance before his attention was taken by the movie again.

"Well, I thought it'd be awesome if there was a Worm in there. Because, there's a Sandman and a Frost. You see that guy with white hair? That's Jack Frost. The short guy with strange looking hair? That's Sandman. And now, all is left is me." All that was being said through a full mouth of chips and concentrated eyes on the TV, making Derek wonder how the man managed doing that.

In a while, he finally proceeded what was being said, a small smile forming on his sleepy-looking face. He glanced over at Sandman who had his eyes focused on his papers, too distracted to realize what they have been saying. "Guess Sandman would like to know!" Worm said, finally meeting the younger's eyes before giving him two small figurines. One of Sandman and one of Jack Frost. "Go! He needs a little break."

With his smile, he took the two figures and nodded at his friend, now making his way toward Sandman. The Captain noticed him getting closer it seems, and as he looked up, the bags under his eyes and how exhausted he was, was shown clearly on his face. Frost felt a tad bit irritated of himself for not being really talkative or a joker… He could have been cheering Sandman right now if weren't for his usual quiet demeanor.

He sat on the table his Captain was working on, now showing him the two small dolls with a wide smile. "Look boss, its us! This one is me, and this is you." He probably had no idea just how childish he looked while saying that. He didn't even seem to care as 'Sandman' gave him a tired stare through heavy eyelashes. "…No Derek…" Was the only thing his Captain said.

The silence lasted for a while before he sat the two figures down and lied down on the papers the Captain of his team was working on, ignoring the irritation growing in Sandman's face. "Chill out, boss. I was trying to cheer you up…" And by cheering up, he meant trying his best to stop Sandman from working, even when the other had obviously been angered by that.

"Frost, you have three seconds before you get up, or I'll smack that stupid face." Warned Sandman, though it wasn't taken seriously at all. The youngest in the Metal Team was just as stubborn as his Captain, even the threats that might be done wouldn't be taken so seriously.

"One…"

Frost stretched his arms tiredly, spreading more around the table to cover more papers from Sandman.

"Two..."

Wow, how weird looking the ceiling was! For once, Frost had quite interests in it.

"Three."

His eyes landed on Sandman's face now and, he had to be honest with himself, Sandman had the looks. He was rather attractive for someone as old as him. And if he didn't know any better, he'd think Sandman was in his early 30s…Until he received a smack straight to the forehead.

"OW! Cant you take a joke!?" Holding his forehead with both hands, Frost slowly straightened up into a sitting position, closing his eyes tightly as if he got a bullet to the head instead.

"I warned you." His eyes opened to fall on a very _very _mischievous smirk on his Captain's face, and for a second there, he felt accomplished to even let his boss changed his expression at all!

With a sigh, Derek turned to look straight to Sandman's eyes, looking all serious and sincere as he started speaking. "Look, we're in a vacation. And I'm damn sick of seeing you working 24/7 all the time. Even if you didn't leave the base for whatever reason you have. You could at least have some fun!" With a pause, he pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes. "Working a lot will make you look old!"

At this moment, he wasn't sure at all if he was dreaming or maybe, _maybe _hallucinating because of the smack he got. But this? This was a whole different thing… it was almost unreal.

Sandman chuckling.

It truly left Frost dumbfounded for a second there, staring at his superior in complete shock as if he had seen wonders. And he was damn sure he did! He doesn't even remember he last time his boss started laughing so openly.

"Heh, Derek, I'm already old… Taking breaks wouldn't change that." It was said after the laugh subdued, and just then Frost was taken back to reality to reply. "…Well, you don't exactly look old, so, its better to keep it that way." He gave a small shrug, now looking away to hide how amused he was for making Sandman laugh… This was a damn thing to tell Grinch, Truck and even Worm who probably was watching by now!

"Alright… you win. But I cant promise I'll skip all the work! Some things needs to be seen while I still have time." He looked down at the squished papers under Frost's ass… now hesitating to touch them again.

It was hard to keep his amusement and accomplishment now! He grinned as wide as his face could muster and grabbed the small figures again. "Then let's go watch the Rise of… Guards, or something. Come on!" He jumped down the table and dragged his boss by the hand, not feeling as tired as he was before.


End file.
